Brightest Day, Darkest Night Snippets
by Rivain
Summary: Title says all, follow a Lantern from earth who finds herself in precarious situations from dimension travel to the dead coming back. Never did she think she would wish for a normal life where maybe she could act on her feelings for boys. eventual Roy/Oc
1. Chapter 1: For Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters or any events that may take place in this fanfic that rightfully belong to the awesome creators, authors, etc, of the DC universe. All I do own is the little twists I added to the story and the original heroes/side-kicks/villains that may be used in this fanfiction.

He had a crush on her for the longest time, since before any of this happened and she was just the cute brunette in biology his second year in high school. They became quick friends after they were paired to be dissection buddies and he found out her love of archery and crime fighting. He heard all the same rumors she did about that prick she was dating and was there when her world slipped from her grasp the following year.

During their senior year she went missing for a day and when they found her; steward, Oliver and himself he found out who exactly she was and why she didn't seem too bothered by him skipping out on getting together. She had been a lantern a green lantern since her parents had died, but something was different she was distant, colder, cautious. They continued on with life and with the two of them working together more and more, Stewart said that the guardians wanted her back home and on earth as much as possible but wouldn't say why...the little crush he had for her blossomed. Only when she was kidnapped by joker did he fully accept his feelings for her, but john and Oliver insisted he didn't act until he got a full explanation of what happened when she was gone.

He understood and continued to be her best friend; it didn't take long to find out about his addictions. She had voiced her suspicion and worry but hadn't pushed him to quit like everyone else. "It's your life, who am I to tell you to live it. I may not agree with it but that won't change anything between us...except for maybe some jokes." She had been the first one to ultimately allow him to come to his own decision, allowed him to make his own choice without pushing him. Prom had come around and she asked him to it, "come on its senior year. Let's have some fun, be normal before the night claims our souls." But of course during the dance she finally talked him into; a villain crashes the party and their moment. "One could hope, no? You still owe me a dance."

Shortly after their graduation the guardians ordered her back on duty and he found himself without a gaming partner for days on end. He had even gone as far as asking her to move in, so when she did come back he could see her. But he quickly played that off as a joke and the two laughed about it. "To think I was even contemplating the thought." She had said during one of their dwindling patrols together. "Moving in. I rather liked the idea."

Then she was summoned to ion, urgent. "Has to be bad if they are asking me to go there." He had questioned her about it, she was always the modest one... "Sorry thought I was thinking that. Didn't mean to come out and say it." She had seemed genuinely honest at the time before powering up and heading out. She had maybe reached the end of the stratosphere before turning back and kissing him. And it wasn't one of those cheek kisses, no it was a full on kiss. "For luck." She explained flushed before zooming off.

Their first kiss had very well almost been there last and now here she was passed out at mount justice. Unresponsive and unconscious, it had been the most time he had visited the mountain. Megan had mentioned that she had spoken to her a couple of times telepathically asking about him and how things were going, had offered to try and connect links when he came to visit. It was nice and something she didn't have to do, but he was grateful he did hearing her voice and reassurance seemed to help him get through the day. She had said she was doing damage control and would explain it in detail when she awoke.

So now here he was sitting next to his best friend and crush in this cold blank room. The team was out doing another errand for the league, robin had offered him to tag along but he declined. Behind him the door slid open, "I've heard you managed to communicate with her a couple of times." A groan escaped his lips before he knew what he was doing.

"Nothing gets past the league I see." He really was not in the mood to be talking to green arrow; canary hadn't helped at all the last few times he visited. The woman was getting on his last nerve. "What are you here to make sure I am still mentally stable as well?" There was silence for a while before he heard his ex-mentor walk up and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not we worry for you. Its bad enough Mel is still in this state. Kyle had said that not even the guardians were sure if she would awake but most of the core was helping out."

"Tell him to tell them to stop." When Oliver didn't say anything he continued, "She said it's a nice effort but the power from unfamiliar faces are only confusing her further. Reminding her of the family she lost, it's doing more harm unintentionally.

"I'll tell him." Oliver replied as he removed his hand, "She say anything else?" He shook his head, it was a lie but everything else they talked about usually revolved around the crime, robin and them, or the new games that were coming out. "Can she hear us?" He nodded, that had been one of the first things he asked. A part of him was hoping she would say no, that part of him that flushed when she had said she could. The other part was glad that she was conscious enough to heat and understand them, it was a good thing when it came to her brain function

Roy watched as Oliver walked over to her other side before placing a hand on her forehead. He stayed like that for a while before bending down and whispering something in her ear, now he envied Conner for his super hearing. The blond straightened out before tapping her hand a couple of times and making his exit.

**Authors note:**So there you have it, this is petty much the middle most part of the novel I have been putting together and I am interested in if I should post it up for you guys to read.

Tell me if you love it, hate it so on and so forth. I try to take into account everyone's opinion.


	2. Chapter 2: Flying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Young Justice characters or any events that may take place in this fanfic that rightfully belong to the awesome creators, authors, etc, of the DC universe. All I do own is the little twists I added to the story and the original heroes/side-kicks/villains that may be used in this fanfiction.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the fav, Twistergirl14. Normally I wait for about five of these before continuing but quite frankly I am itching to get this moving. Here is another snippet.

* * *

><p><strong>September 25<strong>

** 0745**

"Flying, Roy. You don't even know. There is just a sense of freedom that comes with it, knowing that gravity can't hold you down." She swooned with her hands clasped together as she stared off into space. Shutting his locker the red head found himself laughing before he knew what he was doing, forcing the female out of her daze. "It is not funny; I am telling you it's the most…" She paused and something told him that he didn't want to look up, that he knew where this was going. But he looked up and the frisky smile played on her lips caused him to frown, knowing that she wasn't kidding about it was worse than thinking she was a little insane. It made her a little more…dangerous.

"You might as well erase that smirk from your face; we are in the middle of the hall and have a whole school day ahead of us." If anything he just made the smirk widen before she threw her hands behind her back and began whistling innocently. She was obviously up to something, said something he would surely not agree with. Before he had a chance to get the answer out of her she was gone, cutting her way through the crowds. "Damn it."

Even with her back he couldn't manage to keep his mind at the task at hand, he had this urge to keep an eye on her at all times to make sure nothing came of her. She hadn't told him anything but she was different; the look in her eyes there wasn't that bright innocence he had seen two days ago. Hell he had almost missed it, had she not looked him in the eye for as long as she had when she did suddenly appear… But it wasn't there and in its place, well it was hard to explain. She definitely had the eyes of someone who had seen a lot in their time, a wise all knowing sort of look, weathered was the only way he could describe it.

"Harper, come up to the front and answer this question." He groaned before sliding out of his seat and making his way to the front of the class. Today was going to be an extremely long day.

* * *

><p><strong>1200<strong>

Lunch had finally come around and since he didn't have a class during his second session he had busied himself with sitting outside of her class waiting for the bell to ring, ignoring just about anyone that gave him so much as a glance when they passed in the halls. "It's not like I am going to disappear if you take your eyes off of me." The brunette joked as her arms flew to the back of her head, he felt his own features scowl slightly. "Huh, guess I can't say that." She added after a moment of thought, "but honestly Roy. I don't think there was anything I could have done about that. It was out of ou-my control."

"You mean there were more than just you." By the time he had voiced his question though they were already outside and she seemed to be set on acting as if she hadn't heard his comment. _Silent still, Mel what happened?_ "We need to talk about it sometime," he finally said reaching an arm out and placing it on her shoulder. "You've changed, but I am not going to force you. Just know I am all ears whenever you need me." She still hadn't acknowledged him and knew it would only be a matter of time, the two of them made their way to their usual hang out on the steps leading to the pool.

"I know everyone is worried. The guardians hadn't left me alone since, but things happened... Roy. And I am not sure if those things were legit threats or not." Her brown doe eyes turned to him with a frown, "It's safer if I just keep it to myself for now." Her attention turned up to the sky, "You'll be the first to know. I can promise you that."

"What of Jason?" She had just reached into her bag for the water bottle she had on her at all times, the look she gave him startled him. It was almost as if she had to think about who he was talking about, like she had to think about the guy she had been dating since freshman year. The guy who hated his guts because she preferred him…or so was his logic. "Speak of the devil." The way he was marching over to him said anything but 'worried'.

"Where the hell were you?" He had grasped Mel's arm the moment she was in arms reach and hauled her up to her feet, Roy was up in an instant. "You can't just get up and leave, what is this ring?"

"Oh! Jason, you…right. You." Had she honestly forgotten about her boyfriend, the man everyone wanted but was a complete and total cheating piece of shit? The man she had devoted her heart to, the man who hadn't been there at all for her over the years and attempted to bed her more times than he could count in the time he had known him. The look she was giving him could kill and the moment he reached for the ring on her finger she had him on the ground. "Don't. Touch. My. Ring." She had her heel at his neck and her nose was curled, much like a pissed dog, she looked like she was snarling as she spoke.

Having no other choice but to stay down with the tip of her heel at his throat Roy watched as Jason lay in shock. He would be lying himself if he said he wasn't surprised himself. She had admitted in the past the only reason why she didn't fight him off was because she knew she couldn't and she had practically begged him not to fight the prick because he would become suspended and it would only make things worse. He had offered to teach her how to defend herself when he had the time, which between his night life and what he now knew of her own…were too little. "Who do you think you are?" He had attempted up and was shot down with the flat of her foot before her leg swung down…to his baby maker.

"I think I have been fair, giving you chance after chance. Turning my cheek whenever I so much as heard as some of your other affairs, but I am not going to go down that path. Not after I had seen where it would get me, you worthy piece of shit. No, you and I are done you can go to Alexis, Tiffany Megan, Kayla or anyone else you have shoved this…" She paused and lowered her heel, Roy found himself cringing, "into. I am done, we are done. Why I even bothered with you're sorry ass is beyond me. Some things just can't be fixed." He didn't know why but that last comment hit him hard, luckily he managed to keep his mind off it with the crowd of people who had gathered at the scene.

The cocoa skinned girl promptly pivoted and began to make her way back to him; Jason slowly pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "How am I the whore? When it is obvious to the world you have been parading around with, _him._" She had maybe taken two steps from him and he was maybe five or so from the man but before he even had the time to allow his anger to turn to action she was on him. It was amazing actually watching as she turned around and speared the bulky football player onto the floor, she had to have been half his weight and yet she managed to pull him down.

It was a full blown fight after that she hadn't begun to play dirty until he pulled at her hair and ordered his friends into the battle. It was here when he was forced to hop in and he was surprised to find some of Mel's other friends joining as well, by the time he had reached her though Jason had her on the ground and was on top of her. Straddling her taking much too much joy in the situation. "You don't know how long I wanted-"She had spat and a moment later he threw himself into the guy and off of her. Only when he turned him around to punch him in the face did he notice the gashes that decorated his body, he found himself congratulating the brunette as the two brawled on.

It couldn't have been but a couple of minutes before the campus officials showed up and began separating the mob, he had expected to be thrown off the man much like his fellow classmates had but was pleasantly surprised to find the cocoa skinned girl pulling him away. "It's best we get out of here with the chaos." He had heard her but was still more focused on the prick, luckily she took things into her own hands and ushered him away.

* * *

><p><strong>1325<strong>

He was surprised to find her taking him back to his car and asking to go back to his place, he found himself thanking the gods that he had cleaned up the previous night…having not been able to get himself to sleep. The drive there was short but the tension between them was so thick he didn't think that even one of his own arrows could penetrate it. He had glanced over to her during the drive, trying to access her own injuries but he could only spot a couple of bruises that began forming.

She remained silent as he parked and during their short walk to his room, only when she fell onto his couch did she groan. He was practically biting the inside of his cheek now trying to come up with something to say, "You should really allow me to look at your nose." It was her who broke the silence, he wasn't able to see her since she fell onto the couch but her arm was upright and she was motioning for him to join her. By the time he reached the end of the couch she was up in a sitting position and tapping the spot next to her much too enthusiastically. When he sat she turned her body to him and sat Indian style grabbing his chin before shifting it here and there. A number of expressions played on her features; a wince here when she turned his head at this angle, scrunched lips at that one it was amusing. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse." He answered truthfully, apparently that was not the answer she was looking for because she was staring into his soul without any form of amusement present. "Sure it stings but if anything I think it's just- Ow!" It cracked, without so much as a warning she cracked his nose back into place and now there was the familiar green light around it. When he glanced up he confirmed his suspicions her eyes were the lime green color every lantern, he knew at least, had when they were using their ring. "No mask?" He hadn't actually ever seen her fully 'powered up' as she described it, but from what he understood it was very seldom that they were able to use it without some sort of concealment.

"Apparently the ring doesn't find you a threat; John is going to be jealous." Finally there was a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes that was the Mel he had known before she went missing. "All done." She then chirped shortly after as she clapped her hands together, "It's still going to sting for a bit but it's in much better condition than it would have been had I done nothing."

He had known her for almost two years now; he had thought he had known everything. She lived on a farm her whole life, loved animals, didn't care of cliques, loved to have fun, helped people, hated English class, was dating a complete and total prick, and is a math genius. He had thought he knew just about everything about her, why he hadn't suspected that she had her own secrets were beyond him. Why was he lead to believe she was an open and shut case? Only now as he stared into her lime green eyes was he realizing there was so much he didn't know about her and he had always known it. Deep down he knew this perfect girl couldn't possibly just be that black and white, they shared more in common than he could have ever imagined. Even without the mask she was still a stranger in a matter of twenty four hours she had revealed to him that she was more complex than he could have possibly imagined. She had him second guessing everything he thought he knew of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wasn't going to post another till next week but figured hell they are snippets are valid to change if needed. It's not like they are in any order and non of the good stuff will be in these.

This one is slightly more modified how I will post the chapters. Also this story takes place from Roys sophomore year up to the well now, there are no years in the snippets but are major part of major even chapters. I thought I should tell you to ease out some questions about their relationship, (Not one of those fics were they are in love with them right away. Nor do they both know of the others super-hero career. It is developed and learned overtime.)

And no I haven't quite figured out whose point of view this will take in for the majority of the story yet.


End file.
